The Cube of Fate
by Trizinity
Summary: Sonny gets blamed for throwing a cube at CDC's head. They fight, then "compromise".
1. Chapter 1

I came up with this idea when I was thinking about the time I raised my hand in science class. I didn't know it was raised as I was daydreaming. My teacher called on me and I shouted "Hippo".

Everybody was laughing, and for some odd reason...so was I! So, I hope you enjoy The Cube of Fate!

SPOV

I was sitting in class thinking of Chad,(as always) when

called on me.

"Sonny, I'm sure you have an answer."

"To what?"I asked as I looked at everybody else with their books

open to page 32. I quikly reached for my pile of books in search for

_my_ book.

"Sonny? Everybody is waiting to hear from you how many neutrons are in a

Helium atom."

_Gosh! Wait a minute woman! _I tought as I turned to the page.

"Oh, um... I know this! It's um... two! Two neutrons are in a Helium

atom." Whew! That was a close one!

"Very good. Now, Tawni...how many vertices does a cube have?"

"How am I supposed to know?! Sonny answers all the questions. I'm only

here because Marshall won't let us do our angels skit if we aren't."

"Well, you'll be _seeing_ angels if you don't answer the question!"

"Fine. Sonny...how many vertices are in a cube?"

"I'm not telling you, figure it out!" I tossed her a box labeled

The Tawni Helper.

"I don't even know what a vertice is!"

"It's called a vertex. Just count the corners!"

"One, two, nine, ten! There's ten!"

"No, try again!" prompted.

"I give up!"Tawni shouted as she threw the cube out the door, hitting

Chad in the face.

"Oww! Which one of you Randoms did that?"

"Sonny! Sonny did it!"Tawni said, pointing at me.

"What?!"

"I saw the whole thing! She got mad and just threw it right at you!"

"Oh, is that how it's gonna be?" he said looking into my eyes.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"You heard me!Yeah!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good!"

~~~~~~ A few minutes later ~~~~~~

We finally came to a compramise...well...if you call kissing a

compromise. His lips were soft and warm. When he touched his to mine,

I felt sparks fly.

"Feel anything?"

"Nope." I lied.

"Me either." he said as we continued to kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

SPOV

"So, Sonny...I was wondering if you and your Random friends would like to come to the Polka festival in my freakishly awesome new car?" Chad asked me when class was over.

"Um, sure! That would be awesome!"

"Great! I'll pick you and your people up at 4:00 tomorrow night. Sound good?"

"Yeah! So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yep. Remember...4:00! I love you, my little Sonny side up!"

"I love you too, Chadcicle!" I said as we walked our separate ways. Oh, how I wish he didn't have to go back to Mackenzie Falls...back to where the enemies are plotting their evil plans to destroy So Random. Because you never know when they're gonna strike. They could brain wash us at any minute and we wouldn't even have any preparation! They could send their not-so-secret ninjas to kidnap us and take us to Mexico where they'll force us to work at the Hershey factory! Noooo!!

I walked into the props room and sold everybody about the invite. Only Niko, Zora, and Grady wanted to go, though. Tawni has a hair appointment she says she just can't miss. Oh well. Sucks for her!


	3. Chapter 3

SPOV

"So, Sonny...I was wondering if you and your Random friends would like to come to the Polka festival in my freakishly awesome new car?" Chad asked me when class was over.

"Um, sure! That would be awesome!"

"Great! I'll pick you and your people up at 4:00 tomorrow night. Sound good?"

"Yeah! So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yep. Remember...4:00! I love you, my little Sonny side up!"

"I love you too, Chadcicle!" I said as we walked our separate ways. Oh, how I wish he didn't have to go back to Mackenzie Falls...back to where the enemies are plotting their evil plans to destroy So Random. Because you never know when they're gonna strike. They could brain wash us at any minute and we wouldn't even have any preparation! They could send their not-so-secret ninjas to kidnap us and take us to Mexico where they'll force us to work at the Hershey factory! Noooo!!

I walked into the props room and sold everybody about the invite. Only Niko, Zora, and Grady wanted to go, though. Tawni has a hair appointment she says she just can't miss. Oh well. Sucks for her!


	4. Chapter 4

I got to my dressing room and threw on my new skinny jeans and a dressy maroon shirt. I slipped on some flip flops and waited for Chad to come. As I sat on the couch, I looked around the room. When I glanced at Tawni, I stopped. She kept glaring at me like I stole her Coco Moco Coco lipgloss and she was plotting her revenge.

"Tawni, why don't you want to go with us?" I asked.

"Because."

"Because isn't an answer."

"Well it is now!"

"Alrighty then, it is...gosh! Don't rip my head off!" I said.

"Oh, don't worry...it's not like I was planning on doing that sometime in the future," she stated with a smirk. Wow, she really wants to do that to me? What a friend _she_ is! And to think I gave her the answers to our math homework yesturday! Though she _did_ threaten me for them...

I heard a knock at the door and ran to answer it.

"Thank the lord! My savior is here!" I shouted, giving Tawni a little stare.

"What did she do this time?" he asked on our way to his car.

"She was being really touchy when I asked her why she didn't want to come with us," I answered.

"Oh. Well, you know she likes me?"

"What? Tawni? You? No!" I yelled in broken up sentances.

"Yeah. I guess she still has a crush on me. Even though we broke up, she just can't help the feelings she has for me inside."

"Wow, you two dated?" I questioned.

"Only for a month. It wasn't worth it. She was just so pushy! And she flirted with other guys when I was standing right next to her!"

"Does she know what she did?"

"No, but if she hasn't figured it out by now...she's dumber than I thought," he said, opening my door for me.

"Thanks."

I sat down and put my seat belt on. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw the rest of the gang in the back.

"Hey guys! Are you as excited as I am?" I asked.

"You know it! Grady and I are gonna try some Polkean Sasage!" Nico shouted.

"Mmmmm...I can taste it now!" Grady said, licking his lips.

"Polkean? That's not a culture or a title for people at the polka festival," I said.

"How do you know? They could secretly call eachother that!" he yelled.

"Yeah! Like...in code!" Nico agreed.

"Okay. They can be called the Polkeans I guess. Zora, what are you going to do when we get there?"

"You don't need to know! What's up with you people getting all up in my bussiness all of the time? Gosh!" she replied.

"I just thought I'd ask...to be polite," I said as Chad started the car.

"And we're off!" he shouted, pressing the gas pedal.


	5. Chapter 5

When we got to the park, we all hopped out of the vehicle, each going are own ways. Nico and Grady went to find their sausage, Zora went who knows where, and Chad and I headed for a quiet bench under an old oak tree.

"So, does Zora ever scare you?" he asked.

I laughed. "All of the time! But that's just what she does I guess."

"Isn't it so beautiful out tonight?"

"Um, yeah! It is kind of clear and warming," I stated, sounding a little too much like a person from a soap opera.

"Almost as beautiful as you," he said, smiling at me.

And what am I supposed to say to that? Thank you Chad, my dear. You're looking very dapper yourself! Wow, how stupid did _that_ sound? I decided not to say anything...just smile.

He started to move closer to my lips. Oh gosh...why? I don't want to kiss him _here_! Or _now_, for that matter!

I moved back an inch as he moved closer an inch. And each time he moved closer, I moved away. All of a sudden, we both stood up without wanting to and started to do the chicken dance. The _chicken dance_! Why were we doing this?

"What the-" Chad said.

"Look up in the tree," I insisted.

"Zora," we both sighed.

"Zora, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Testing out my new invention. It's called Zora Says. It's kinda like Simon Says, only better! Cool, huh?" she questioned.

"Not really. Could you stop us?" Chad exclaimed.

"This is too much fun! I can't stop_ yet_!" she yelled. Evil little girl.

"Your friends are _horrible_!" Chad shouted.

"Well, not_ all _of them. Just Zora...and Tawni," I explained.

Suddenly, we switched from the chicken dance to the cupid shuffle. How much longer is this going to go on?

"Zora?"

"Yeah Sonny?"

"Could you come down from there for a second?" I asked, knowing she can never get down from things more than five feet off of the ground.

"Sure! Wait... no...I can't," she said. Her shoulders slumped down and she looked sad.

"Aren't you happy you made us mad now?" I questioned with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, I'll never test something on either of you again. Can you get me down from here?"

We glanced at eachother and agreed with a nod.

Hours After Enjoying the Fun...

"I had a great time, Sonny. I hope we can do this again," Chad stated as we stood outside my dressing room door.

"Go to a Polka festival?" I asked.

"No, just hang out. Have fun...ya know."

"Oh, right. Yeah, sounds great!" I said.

Once again he leaned in for a kiss. But this time I let him.

It felt so good. Soft, warm, and _very_ romantic.

In the middle of this awesome kiss, we heard Tawni clearing her throat loudly. We stopped and stared at her. She had the look of my mother the night I got home at ten o' clock instead of nine. Angry and very upset.

"I'll see you tomorrow Chad," I said, hoping he would get the hint to leave. Thankfully, he did.

"Right, see ya." He turned and left with a confused look glazed over his face.


End file.
